Safe and Warm
by SarahBloomSakura
Summary: She was growing tired of running, she had nowhere else to run to. She was looking down at the cliff and saw water. Before looking behind her she jumped waiting for the impact. Sesshomaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

She grew tired as she was running through the forest. Her leg was bleeding and so was her shoulder. She couldn't transform into her form anymore, if did she would die. She looked behind to see that the demon was still chasing her. She came to a halt as she came to a cliff. She looked down and saw that there was a river.

"There's nowhere you can run to now wolf demon!" the demon yelled at her.

Before she could look behind her she jumped off the cliff. Closing her eyes for the violent impact she was waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

She was drifting softly down the calm river. She washed up on the river bed that was covered with sharp rocks. She opened her eyes slightly. She softly laughed to herself.

"I'm not died." She thought to herself. That was when she heard bushes move. She could defend herself for she was very tired. She slowly closed her eyes.

"Hey miss? Do you need help?" a soft yet loud voice.

She slowly opened her eyes to find a young girl looking at her worriedly. My eyes started to get heavy as I slowly started to fall into the darkness, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru looked at the weak bloody body of a female wolf demon. Her shoulder was bloody, and so was her leg. Rin begged him to heal the girl. Finally he healed her, all that was left was for her to wake up.

As he looked at the She-wolf's features he noticed that she was beautiful. Her hair was a little past her waist. Her hair was silver just as his. As he lifted her face he noticed that she had a moon shaped mark on her forehead. Not a half moon, but a full moon, he touched her mark softly.


	4. Chapter 4

The she-wolf slowly gained consciousness, she groaned and slowly started to open her eyes. As she was looking around her surroundings her eyes widen. She tried to quickly spring to her feet, but failed as she cried in pain. She hissed to herself for her injury.

"She-wolf what is your name? This Sesshomaru wants to know."

The she-wolf glared at him.

"My name is Lune Light." Lune replied angrily.

Lune shifted her body so she would be sitting up against the tree she was by. She winced as she moved her arm, soon she regret moving her swollen bandage arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru looked at Lune in amusement as she tried to move many times. Rin warmed right to her right away. Jaken however hated her at first glance. She started to give up on moving a couple of hours. Then Rin and Lune started to talk quietly to each other.

"So what's your name little pup?" she asked with a warm smile plastered on her face.

Rin stared at her confused.

"Pup?"

Lune giggle before she answered.

"It's what we called our children or little kids in my village, it was a force of habit."

Rin giggled as they continued talking.


	6. Chapter 6

Lune smiled as Rin started to talk about the adventures she went on with Sesshomaru. That was when Sesshomaru broke into their happy conversation.

"Jaken, take Rin over to the river. She needs to cleanse her body."

Before Lune and Rin could say "aww" Jaken pulled Rin's sleeve of her kimono.

Lune soon got up and stretched before sitting in front of Sesshomaru.

"I would like to thank you for saving me… I would have died if you haven't healed me. I'm also sorry for glaring at you." She smiled as she said this. Her greenish yellow eyes shining brightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Lune was smiling at the Demon Lord. His ember eyes never left her eyes. She looked up to see the mark of a half-moon. She wanted to touch the beautiful mark that he had on his forehead, but all she did was stare at it. He then started to move his hand towards me. He touch _my_ mark that was on my forehead.

"Why do you have that mark?" he asked me in a tone that felt more like a command. I shrugged before I talked.

"I was born with this mark." I replied back to the ember eyed inuyoukai.


	8. Chapter 8

After she replied, she put her tail on her lap and started to caress it. Her ears went down, she looked sad as of thinking of something.

What is she thinking about he wondered as her looked at her blank expression. She looked up to see him staring at her. She turned her head, a red shade was on her cheeks.

"I-I believe I should get some rest, I'll be leaving tomorrow." She said that as she was getting up. He looked at her back as she started to quickly move away from him. He looked at her, then smiled.


	9. Author

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't really had author notes in the dribble or was it drabble? Anyways… I appreciate the views I've been getting and also the Reviews :) I just want to say thank you for encouraging me to keep writing the chapters :D **

**Also! Another thing as well! ^.^ **

"**Safe and Warm" will have no a/n in the chapters so this would be the only A/N in there :D **

***Reviews help me get pumped up on wanting to write more chapters… So Review!* **

**Well this is the end of A/N well goodbye my fellow viewers! **


	10. Chapter 9

Morning came quickly, Lune was getting ready to leave. Rin and Jaken were still asleep and as for Sesshomaru he was leaning against a tree. He was watching every movement she made. Finally she waved goodbye to Sesshomaru who only just stared. Lune turned into her form then sprinted towards the direction she wanted to go.

Hours later she found a river, she sighed as she started to back up. She then jumped over the river and continued sprinting in the same direction. Little did she know that two ember eyes were watching her as she left in the direction…


	11. Chapter 10

He watched her jump over the river like it was nothing. Then she continued in the same direction. He was silently awed by She-wolf's form. Her form was a silver wolf with a full moon on her forehead, stripes of purple was along her cheek. Her eyes were a greenish yellow. Her movements were swift and quiet. For her it would be easy to catch prey. Suddenly 2 grey wolves appeared on the side of her.

"_Maximum, Swift? What are you doing here?!"_ She growled at the wolves.

"_We came to pick you up Princess Lune, king's orders."_ replied Maximum.


	12. Chapter 11

Two wolves appeared beside me.

"Maximum, Swift? What are you doing here?!" I growled.

"We came to pick you up Princess Lune, king's orders." Maximum said to me.

I growled when I heard this.

"Go back! I'm not going to the palace! I'm never going there again!" I yelled back at them, they flinched.

"B-But Princess Lune! You _need_ to go back! You have a wedding to attend to! Your father is furious that you left before your wedding!" Swift said back to me.

"I never wanted to get married in the first place!" I yelled back at them angrily.


	13. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru watched as the She-wolf was arguing back in forth between the two grey wolves. He was about to leave when he felt a demonic presence further up ahead of them. Lune felt it as well, she whisper to the wolves to get down. She then ran further up the path, I swiftly moved from tree to tree to get a better view of who was further up the path. I could hear the growls that came from her. I also smelled blood, the blood smelled sweet and warm. Then I noticed that this was the same blood as Lune…


	14. Chapter 13

Lune growled as when she saw blood dripping slowly down her left leg. Instead of whimpering like a helpless pup she ignored the pain and continued fighting the troll that was before her now. The troll licked his lips as he smelt her blood.

"Mmm… Wolf sounds good for dinner tonight" he said to himself not noticing that Lune was charging at him. She ran full speed. She jumped in the air, then as she was in the air she changed into her human form. She stabbed the troll in the head with her knife she got from her father.


	15. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru watched as the she-wolf killed the troll with only a mere knife. He was slightly impressed. The she-wolf stepped backwards until she hits a tree.

"Damn… My wound re-opened… So much for that healing's power." She muttered to herself.

She slowly started to walk forward to retrieve her knife.

"I'm really starting to hate trolls… What is this the 100th time I got in a fight with a damn troll?!" She started say loudly.

She has a feisty temper… Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Sesshomaru… I know you're in the trees... I've known for a while now… Stop spying on me."


	16. Chapter 15

"Sesshomaru… I know you're in the trees... I've known for a while now… Stop spying on me." I said.

I smelt his presence when I was arguing with Maximum and Swift. He silently jumped out of the tree. He just stood there studying her profile. Then his gaze fell on her shoulder.

"You're hurt…" he said while looking at her shoulder. She looked down at her wounded shoulder.

She just shrugged.

"It's not that deep it will heal on its own." She replied with a board expression on her face.

Sesshomaru just stood there then a loud growl was heard…


	17. Chapter 16

Lune and Sesshomaru quickly looked to the side to see the two wolves that were with Lune.

"Swift, Maximum, shut up." Growled Lune.

They quickly shut up. Lune rolls her eyes and then looks at Sesshomaru.

"Sorry about that, they sometimes get a little out of hand when it comes to new people around me." She said with a smile on her face.

"This Sesshomaru didn't know that you were in the royalty." He said to her.

She sighed in annoyance, then looked up.

"Yes, the cats out of the bag. My name is Lune Light daughter of Van Light."


	18. Chapter 17

"Yes, the cats out of the bag. My name is Lune Light daughter of Van Light."

Lune said to the powerful inuyoukai. All he did was stare at her. Finally she broke the silence.

"Anyways Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I must go… Father calls." She says with an annoyed tone.

"Hn…" was all Sesshomaru said after that. She sighed then headed towards Swift and Maximum.

"Princess! You're hurt!" Swift said as he went towards the princess.

"Well gee you finally notice…" She grumbled sarcastically to herself. She slowly started to lick her wounds. Yet again Sesshomaru was impressed as it healed slowly.


	19. Chapter 18

After Lune was done licking her wounds, she looked towards the 2 grey wolves.

"Where's Crystal?" Lune asked worriedly.

Swift and Maximum hesitated before answering.

"About that Princess… Crystal is badly injured due to the last battle. She is suffering fatal injuries even for a demon." Maximum said sadly. Lune's eyes widened at the news.

"You should of told me in the first place!" She angrily said. The grey wolves flinched at the tone of her voice. She sighed then changed into her form.

"Come on lets go to the castle to meet the queen." She replied with an hint of sadness.


	20. Author's Note ! Please Read!

**A/N: Sorry guys I lied the last a/n isn't going to be the last…. I'm going to have a/n every 10 chapters. Well I thank the people who said this story is great… I also thank the person who told me my errors… I really appreciate it! (^-^) Since this is my first Inuyasha fan fiction story I can get really bad stories when it comes to Sesshomaru xD He's just so serious… Yes I know Sesshomaru doesn't smile at Rin or in fact even smile xD I just wanted to make him not seem like a guy who has a icicle up his butt :P So I apologize who don't seem to agree with the whole "smile" thing /: Well please R&R cause it seems you guys seem hate me or something :'(**

**Also! Please be sure to read my other stories! I'm gonna update "Tears of an Angel" and "Lumière Vie" soon! So be sure to check it out! Also I will also apologize for the late update… I started school 1 ½ weeks ago so I was busy with HW TT_TT**


	21. Chapter 19

_**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

Sesshomaru watched as Lune and her friends vanish. He was slightly annoyed that he didn't ask who Crystal was. Before he could they ran away. He narrowed his eyes as he caught the scent of a certain annoying hanyou and a miko scent. This miko scent smelt like the undead. He glared at direction he could smell it from, and then started to walk back to his camp.

_**(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)**_

She growled as she stepped on the stone ground. It's been 2 days since she left Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. She sighed as she walked towards the big building, that building was her father's castle.


	22. Chapter 20

_**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

She glared as she approached the castle who she spent her childhood locked inside her room. Maximum and Swift whimpered as she growled slightly in annoyance.

"Princess Lune~! You have returned!" Shouted a voice that was approaching her.

"It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place Kanji…" She glared at the neko-youkai.

"Aww... Now now, don't get feisty on me Princess Lune." He simply said with a smile plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the castle. Swift and Maximum silently following her.

"Swift, where is father and mother?" Lune said without looking at the grey wolf.

"They are in the throne room, waiting patiently for your arrival." Replied the grey wolf.

_**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) **_


	23. Chapter 21

_**Rin's POV**_

It's been 2 days since Lune left… I was so lonely when she was gone. I had no one to talk to besides Master Jaken. Lately he's been picking on me more and more. I simply ignore his comments, but he knows it hurts me. Lord Sesshomaru always gets angry whenever I bring the subject with Lune up… He would always kick Master Jaken in the head. I didn't want to sleep anymore; Lune always sang a lullaby to me to make me fall asleep. I cry myself to sleep sometimes.

"I really miss Lune, I want to see her again…" I said to myself before falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 22

I sighed softly as I stopped in front of the doors that lead to the 'Throne Room'. Swift and Maximum had to do something for Kanji. I groaned silently as I opened the doors slowly. I quickly went inside the silent room. My footsteps echoed as I moved towards the 2 figures sitting gracefully on their thrones.

"Mother, Father? I've arrived…" I said to the frowning king and queen.

Mother glared at me while father gave me a look of disappointment.

"Where have you been these last couple of days?! We've been worried sick about you!" Mother yelled at me in a protective tone. I flinched as she started to yell at me.

"Now, Now dear… Lune was just frightened about the _**arranged marriage**_." My father said to my mother softly. My mother looked at me.

"Is that true? Did you run away because you were afraid?" my mother said to me in a calm voice.

"Heck no! I ran away because I _**didn't **_want to get married! I said so loud my mother and father jumped.

"Now… If you will excuse me. I want to eat, I'm starving." I said as I walked out the door.


	25. Chapter 23

_**Lune's POV**_

_**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

I walked down the empty hallway. It was so quiet, nobody was around to talk to me. I like the peaceful thing called 'silent'. It let me think more clearly than having to deal with Swift, Maximum and Kanji. I sighed as I walked towards the door that led to the dining room. Before I could open the door a familiar voice yelled out to me.

"Princess Lune! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

I turned around to see my childhood friend standing there. A big smile appeared on my face.

"Crystal! I thought you were injured!" I said to her before giving her a bear hug.

"Princess…Lune, Can't…breathe!" I laughed after she said that. I quickly let her go so she could once again breathe normally. She smiled after she caught her breath.

"Princess Lune, I'm so glad to see you are doing well! I thought you wouldn't be coming back until the day the full moon is up." She to me with a smiled plastered on her face. I scratched my back of my head in annoyance.

"I was going to be coming back as the full moon rises, but, the two idiots found me." I grumbled in annoyance. The empty hallway soon filled with girly giggles.

Crystal was laughing like a complete idiot. I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Ahahaha~! You're still the Princess Lune I've known for her whole life!

After we chatted for a good 30 minutes I excused myself due to the fact my stomach was yelling at me telling me to get food. I sighed after I opened the doors to the dining room.

"This is going to me a long day…" I said with a frown.

_**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_


	26. Chapter 24

_This Chapter is dedicated to __**Justlookin4agoodread98**__!_

_**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# !#!#!#!#!#!#!**_

_**Rin's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of Master Jaken yelping.

'Lord Sesshomaru-sama probably kicked him' I said to myself.

I yawned and slowly got up, I looked around to see that Lord Sesshomaru-sama wasn't here. Master Jaken was face first in the ground.

"That's what Master Jaken gets if you make Lord Sesshomaru mad." I said with a grin on my face.

Master Jaken got up and glared daggers at me.

"Stupid human…" He grumbled under his breath.

My expression turned to sadness knowing Lune wasn't here anymore. I silently walked towards the fire pit that Lord Sesshomaru-sama made.

"Rin misses Lune… Rin wants to see her again." I said silently to myself. Master Jaken scowled at my side comment.

"Don't worry about that stupid she-wolf. She was just an annoyance to Lord Sesshomaru-sama. She wasn't even worthy of living. We should of left her there to die..." He said to me with a glare. I got very angry at thus comment.

"She isn't stupid! Rin loves Lune! Lune was so nice to Rin when she couldn't sleep! She helped Rin by singing Rin a lullaby! Rin misses Lune!" I sobbed. I cried my eyes out… I wanted to see Lune again. I want to hear her voice again.

_**Lune's POV**_

_**$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$**_

I sighed as I silently slid underneath my covers. Today was a long day. I had to do so many paperwork and I had to train newbies. I had to also do training of my own. My mother and father scowled me for my comment in the throne room. But it was true I didn't want to be married to the wolf leader Koga… I don't like him, he's to… what's the word? Oh! He's too cocky. He thinks he can beat whatever stands in the way. Truthfully he can't I've beat him more than 10 times whenever he dueled me in a fight. I was growing very tired with the proof of my eyes were getting very heavy. I fell into a deep sleep not caring what's going to happen tomorrow.

_**{Dream-Mode Activated}**_

_I was running for my life, wolves were after me. They were growling at me. I was wounded heavily, my form was dirty and bloody. Half of the blood was my own as the other half was enemies blood. I was so tired, I wanted to just fall down and sleep. I knew I would die, suddenly a light appeared before me. A handsome inuyoukai was standing before me, the handsome inuyoukai was… _

_**{Dream-Mode Deactivated} **_

"Lune! Lune! Wake up! Princess Lune!" before I could see who the person was I felt two hands shaking me violently telling me to get up. I slowly started to open my eyes. 2 figures were standing in front of me. One was Kanji and the other was Crystal. They both had terrified and worried expressions on their faces. I sat up slowly, I was covered in sweat. I looked up to see their faces was full of fear.

"Princess Lune! The castle is under attack!"

_**$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$**_

This chapter is over 500 words :)


	27. Chapter 25

Lune shot straight out of her bed. Her head spinning at the words.

"T-the castle is under attack?!" She hissed at the two frightened figures. They flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Yes milady, we came here to quickly get you out of the castle…" Kanji stated before he paused. Sadness and grief was plastered on his face.

"I'm afraid to tell you that His and Her majesty didn't survive. They were killed in their sleep…" he as tears started to prick his eyes.

'Her mother and father were… dead?' she repeated the words over and over in her head.


	28. Chapter 26

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked in a soft voice. I looked at her not saying anything.

"Will we see Lune again? I miss her…" She asked filled with sadness.

I hesitated before answering her question. I didn't even know if we were ever going to see her again…

"I don't know Rin…" was all I could say. She looked down, her face was clearly showing signs of hope. Her mouth turned into a slight smile.

"Rin hopes to see her again. Rin misses her…" She said to herself. After a while he smelled smoke in the distance. He smelled blood too, _**a lot**_ of blood.


	29. Chapter 27

Lune grew tired as she was running for her life. Swift, Maximum, Crystal and Kanji were trailing after her. Their coats were drench with blood of those they killed. Lune's once white coat was crimson red. Her breathing was rapidly, she could hear the angry growls that were coming from the wolves behind them. Right when she was about ready to give up a shining light appeared before her. Lune had the case of Déjà vu all of a sudden. She dreamt about this… Looking up there stood the powerful handsome inuyouki that caught her interest. She stumbled on the ground.

"Sesshomaru… Glad you could make it." She said as darkness took control of her.


	30. Chapter 28

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

_"Sesshomaru… Glad you could make it." _

Was all he heard as he saw her close her eyes. Rage soon took control of him. The wolves that ran alongside with her were all down, probably due to exhaustion. The wolves that attacked them whimpered in fear. They ran for their lives with their tails between their legs. After the wolves were plan out of sight he looked down at the injured wolves, out of all 5 wolves. Lune was the one who was injured the most. She had a huge, deep cut running across her chest, shoulders and back. Her once pure white coat was crimson red. He growled at the sight.

'What did she do to earn these marks?' he thought to himself.


	31. Author's Note :)

_**Hello guys~! How do you guys like the story so far? Am I updating faster, if not should I update at least 4 times a day? I'm not getting a lot of reviews… Reviews help me type faster, it gives me encouragement ^.^ I don't have much to say… Just to let you know that if I don't update a lot it's probably due to school or personally reasons such as family matters… My power went out today for a half hour xD It was fun :3 I like to sit in the dark :D (you're probably thinking I'm emo or what not, or you probably think I'm a loner **____** which is true xD ) LOL anyways! I'm glad for all the reviewers I have :) I appreciate it A LOT.**_

_**!~~Well Byeeee~~!**_


	32. Chapter 29

_**Rin's POV**_

I was scared when I saw Lord Sesshomaru-sama carry Lune in her hands. She was all bloody, after he put her down he was gone for another 5 minutes. He returned with 4 more people in his hands. 2 on each side of his shoulder and 2 in his arms. I saw that one was female and the other 3 were males.

"What happened to Lune Lord Sesshomaru-sama?!" I asked in a scared, shaky voice.

He only looked at me and said only 4 words.

"Her castle was attacked."

After he said those depressing words he tended to the 5 wounded wolves. Mostly he tended Lune who was heavily wounded. I helped Lord Sesshomaru-sama by getting more clean water from the river near us. I went to sleep with worry and fear clinging to me.


	33. Chapter 30

_**Lune's POV**_

Darkness was all I could see. I was crying in the dark calling out my mother and fathers name. They didn't answer, no one was near me. I was alone… Suddenly a light appeared before me. A soft fragile voice called out to me.

"Please don't cry, I am right here by your side. I will always be with you, for I foreseen a great challenge that in time with lay before you. This challenge will lead to many difficult things, Greif, agony, love and fear. My child… I place before a gift. The gift of foresight and the gift of the four elements. Please my child… Use it well, don't abuse your powers."

The light started to fade…

"Wait! What do you mean by that? Why have I been placed with the difficult challenges and what do you mean by 'my child'?!"

The light faded, leaving her in to complete darkness. She was alone, again.


	34. Chapter 31

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

As Sesshomaru was tending to the 5 wolves wound he noticed that Lune's wounds were rapidly healing. He tilted his head in confusedly.

'I know wounds heal fast for our kind, but that would take days for the wounds she bared to heal.' He thought to himself as he had a look of awe plastered on his face for only a second. Then it was gone, instead he continued to tend to her friends wounds. Rin had woken up earlier than he expected. He smelt worry and fear in her aura. He mentally sighed and got up to his feet.

"Rin, they are stable now. They are going to live." was all he said to the worried girl. Her aura was replaced with relief and happiness. She smiled and nodded.


	35. Chapter 32

_**Lune's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of people laughing. She groaned, making all the chatter and laughter stop.

"Princess Lune! I'm glad you've woken! You had been asleep for five days now~!" Kanji yelled in excitement. I rolled my eyes in at his excitement. Then her eyes widen at the amount of days she was out.

"I was out for 5 days?!" I said with complete shock.

Kanji nodded his head a smile still plastered on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama tended to our wounds, our wounds weren't as bad as yours. You took a lot of damaged on your body." He said sadly, his smile turned in to a sad expression.

I nodded my head understanding the situation. I looked over to a teary eyed Rin. She came sprinting towards me.

"Rin is so glad you're here! Rin was afraid you were going to die. Rin missed you so much!" She said between sobs. I smiled warmly at her.

"It's good to be back…"


	36. Chapter 33

"It's good to be back…" I said that as I shifted Rin on my lap. I hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too my little pup." I said to her. She giggled at that comment.

"Pup? I'm your little pup? So that makes you my mother!" She said happily. I smiled as I nodded my head.

"Yes, that makes me your mother…" I said with a warm smile.

'I always wanted a pup' I thought to myself. I hugged her protectively against my chest.

'And if harm comes to my pup, the person will be killed…' I said with a light growl.


	37. Chapter 34

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

I watched the scene before me as the white wolf wrapped her arms protectively over Rin.

'She'll make a good mother.' I thought to myself.

I looked over to the wolves that were talking to her as she hugged Rin.

I believe their names were Kanji, Swift and Maximum, but the female's name I can't remember.

Lune had a smile plastered on her face as she talked with her 'friends', she called them.

'She hides her pain well… I wonder what happened at the castle.' I thought to myself with a hint of curiosity.

'There's only one way of finding out' I thought as I walked towards her.


	38. Chapter 35

_**Jaken's POV**___

Lord Sesshomaru walked over to the annoying she-wolf. He shouldn't have saved her… She will only be an annoyance to him. I watched closely as I started to put wood in the fire. The fish Rin and I caught were warming nicely on a stick. I then walked over to a tree and sat down. I closed my eyes for a while.

"What happened at the castle?" I heard Lord Sesshomaru said.

This caught my interest.

'Yes, what did happen at the castle?' I repeated softly to myself.

'This should be interesting.' I smiled at I thought those words

**(Wow, you didn't expect that now did you? xD)**


	39. Chapter 36

_**Lune's POV**_

"What happened at the castle?"

I was shocked at this comment… Why did they need to know? I know he saved me but, I don't want to remember…

I sighed and looked towards the wolves that were staring at my worriedly. I smiled and nodded my head telling them I'm alright.

"The castle was under attacked by our enemy. The south, which is known as the wolf tribe. You may find this weird having to deal with the fact I'm a wolf too." I paused before continuing.

"I was forced into marriage to the prince there known as Kouga, and might I say he is extremely cocky." I said with a smiled plastered on my face.

"I wasn't given the full background of why they attacked us. I was woken and told to dress quickly, then I was lead outside. I was attacked my many wolves. I killed some, wounded some and some ran with their tails behind their legs. Then we were running from them. That was when you showed up." I said to the inuyoukai who was listening intently.


	40. Chapter 37

After telling him what happened at the castle. I told them if there was a hot spring around.

I was a weird wolf. Usually we don't take baths, in fact, we _hate_ baths. Well for me I _loved_ them. I took one every day. I hate smelling like a sweat, that's the reason why my coat is white as snow. I took care of my coat and my body. I never got sick, but if I did it would go away the next day. After Lord Sesshomaru-sama pointed to the directions of the hot spring. I squealed in excitement. I sprinted towards the hot spring, once I got there I took off my clothes slowly. Even though the outside of my body healed my legs were killing me from the running. I sighed in pure joy as I slid in the hot spring. I relaxed there for a while, after about 30 minutes in the hot spring I got out and instantly I was dry.

"What the heck?" I said out loud. I then remember the dream I had.

'So, I had the four elements… Man this will get tiring.' I said with a mental sigh.


	41. Chapter 38

_**Rin's POV**_

I was getting worried because my 'mommy' was gone for over 30 minutes. Mommy's friends said not to worry she usually takes an hour in the bath at the castle. My worry instantly faded as I saw my mommy coming from the trees. She has a smile on her face as she saw me.

"Sorry for the wait Rin sweetheart…" she said to me in a sweet voice. I smiled as I shook her head.

"No mommy! Rin's fine!" I said cheerfully.

She smiled at me showing her warm smile. After about an hour or so I was growing sleepy. My eyes were getting heavy. Soon I fell asleep in my mommy's arms.


	42. Author's Note :) Please Read!

Hello guys! :D I did 6 chapters in one day! Yayyy~! I'm so happy :) I'm also happy I'm getting more reviews! Thanks a lot for the following people!

Justlookin4agoodread98

Guest-chapter 35

4fireking

bassoongirl114

Anti Story Writer

animerox023

Once again thanks for your reviews! I appreciate it :D~!

Like I said, I'm going to do 4 chapters each day. If I don't then it's because of school or personal reasons.

_**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**_  
Besides that… I'm really glad you guys are liking the story so far :) I need help for the next OC I'm going to add to this story :) So... What do you think I should name her/him (Also should it be a girl or boy?) What kind of kind should she be (Hint: Human, Hanyou, or Full Youkai)

_**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**_

_**Well~! Bye Guys :D **_

_**~SarahBloomSakura~**_


	43. OC Information

"_**New OC" :) **_

_**Kishi (Last Name Unknown)**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Hair Color: Jet Black hair with white highlights.**_

_**Form: A Jet Black Wolf with white streaks.**_

_**Age: 20 Years old**_

_**Background: He is Lune's Childhood friend. He is very protective over her. He loves to tease her and hug her. When Lune and Kishi were younger they would ALWAYS sleep by each other. They never left each other sides.**_

_**First name origins & meanings:**_

_**Native American: Night**_

_**Japanese: Knight**_

_**Last name origin & meaning:**_

_**Japanese: 'shore'; topographic name found throughout Japan. Written two ways; the older, phonetic rendering is listed in the Shinsen shōjiroku.**_

_**Information on Lune Light.**_

_**Lune Light**_

_**Hair Color: Sliver**_

_**Eye Color: Greenish Yellow**_

_**Age: 19 years old**_

_**Background: She is a princess, she is the daughter of Van Light and Elizabeth Light. She is talented in everything. Her childhood friend is Kishi. They love to pull pranks on the servants when they were little.**_

_**Parents: Van and Elizabeth Light (Deceased)**_

_**Siblings: Rei Light (Deceased)**_

_**Aunts or Uncles: None**_

_**Family: None…**_

_**Children: Rin (adopted)**_

Hey Guys! This is my information for the new OC :D !


	44. Chapter 39

**A/n: Lol well, I'm grounded and can't get on sooo… I sneaked on and bam! Here we are now. xD**

_**Lune's POV**_

I looked down at my daughter, she was smiling in her dream. I smiled at this, I moved a strain of hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear. She moved a little as I did this snuggling closer to me. I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at me, I smiled.

'Was he looking at me the whole time?' I thought to myself.

"You will be a good mother…" Sesshomaru said to me.

I smiled at these words.


	45. Chapter 40

Lune's POV

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

DREAM-MODE ACTIVATED

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

I was running like my life depended on it. Sprinting down the fields, flying past servants who gave me a confused look. I was panting heavily. I looked around to see a small rose bush my father planted for my mother. I quickly hid behind the beautiful bush. Then all of a sudden I heard feet pounding on the grassy ground. I slowed down my breathing making it hard for people to hear me. The footsteps got closer and closer, suddenly they stopped. I held my breath, I sighed in relief when the footsteps walked away.

"I found yah!"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in horror when the voice whispered that in my ear. I turned around to find my best friend rolling on the ground laughing.

"That's not funny Kishi! You scared me to death!" I shouted at the laughing boy. He slowly got up and walked over to me glaring at him. Grinning, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Awww… Come on Luna, I was only playing…" he said with a hint of tease in his voice.

"My name is not Luna it's Lune." I snapped at Kishi. he stood there contining to grin.

"I know… I just made that your nickname." He said with a smile. I sighed and smiled back at him.

'It's hard to stay mad at him' I thought to myself

A couple hours later Kishi's parent's came to pick Kishi up from their visit. He hugged me when it was time to go placing a small kiss on my cheek. Heat rose to my cheeks when he did that.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"See yah later Luna!" He said while waving. I smiled back watching as he left the palace's walls.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

DREAM-MODE DEACTIVATED

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

I bolted up sweating, Rin still being in my arms. A slightly painful headache was awaken. I groaned and rubbed my head irritated. I looked around to see Sesshomaru leaning against a tree. His ember eyes were staring at me, I smiled reassuring I was alright. He nodded his head then I laid down and pulled Rin closer to me. I smiled as I drifted into sleep, yet again.

()()()()()()()()()()  
A/n : Hey guys, little note. I am grounded until Christmas due to my mom being a jerk -_- .

Anyways, I will try to sneak updates in here. I won't promise you though, so don't hate me for that… Well bye guys :)

()()()()()()()()()()


	46. Chapter 41

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

_**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o )(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**_

Lune bolted in her sleep as I leaned against the tree like I usually do. Her eyes were filled with sadness and grief. She looked my way and instantly her sadness in her eyes disappeared with warmth. She smiled at me as though she was reassuring me I was alright. I nodded my head and leaned back even more in a relaxing position. I watched over the camp until I saw the sun rising. I sighed in annoyance as I pushed off the tree and headed towards Lune and Rin. I lightly tapped Lune's shoulders. Her eyes flashed open and she sprung in the air tackling me to the ground.

_**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o )(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**_

_**A/n: Gotta love the Cliffys :3 hehe, well that's the chappie for today… I'm like a ninja I keep sneaking on the laptop whenever I have the chance to ;)**_


	47. Chapter 42

_**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

_**(*)(*) Lune's POV (*)(*)**_

_**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

I was breathing heavily as my vision cleared, my body shaking. I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamt about _him_. His laugh and yellow teeth showing as he laughed. His fingers smoothing over my back as he whipped me over and over again. He whispered words full of hatred.

_Bitch. ._

Running through my head as he said those words repeatedly over and over again.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a soft grunt. I looked down at the figure I 'pounced' (?) on. Sesshomaru was lying underneath me, a displeased look on his face. I blushed 10 shades of red.

"Oh! U-um s-sorry Lord Sesshomaru-sama! I didn't' mean to!" I said as I stood up. He slowly stood up and said an 'Hn' and walked away.

'_Well that was weird' _I said to myself as I walked towards Rin.


	48. Chapter 43

_**A/n: Hey Guys! I have over 10,000 views! Isn't that brilliant?! I'm so happy! :D Sooo… me being an awesome writer wrote a chappie over 1,000 words! :D In fact 1,320 words :D ~!**_

_**~SarahBloomSakura~**_

_******Chapter 43******_

_****__**Lune's POV**_

I gently shook Rin's shoulder in order for her to get up.

"Rin sweetheart, it's time to get up." I told her in a soft, calming voice. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled her sweet smile.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, mommy." She whispered to me. I smiled and slowly stroked her head.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, my sweet baby girl." I replied back to her. Smiling as she slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I had a dream about you mommy." She said as she continued to rub her eyes.

"Oh really? What was it about?" I replied back.

"We were living together and we lived happily. We had a pet kitty named Kiki **(**_**Said as Ke-ke**_**)**. We always played in the river near our house. You would always read stories with Rin and you would always kiss me on the forehead before saying goodnight. Rin really wants that to happen mommy, more than anything."

She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. I softly touched her cheek and leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy will try everything in order for Rin to have her dream come true sweetheart." I whispered in her ear as I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back. We were interrupted by a sound of somebody clearing their throat. I turned around and saw Kanji standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Princess Lord Sesshomaru-sama said it's time to go." He walked off right when I nodded my head. I stood up and gripped Rin's hand in my hand. I looked down and smiled at her.

"Ready to go Rin?"

She nodded her head with a smile plastered on her face. I walked forward as I followed Lord Sesshomaru-sama. After 30 minutes of walking a quiet voice spoke up.

"By the way, Lord Sesshomaru-sama. May I ask where we are going?" Crystal asked Beside Kanji. Lord Sesshomaru-sama stopped in his tracks. He looked towards her and narrowed his eyes.

"This Sesshomaru is going to see his mutt face of a brother." He said in a cold tone. I looked quite shocked.

'Sesshomaru? Having a brother? I didn't know that…' I thought to myself as Rin looked happy at the mentioning of his brother.

'I get to see Kagome-san!" She cheered beside me. I smiled as she skipped happily ahead of me. Swift and Maximum then took their place beside me. I looked behind me as I heard the sounding of something snapping. I growled and transformed in my wolf form and bolted towards the direction. I growled as I was pounced on. I struggled to get up. When I finally got up I took it on myself to study his features. I prayed to find a weakness, I grinned to myself as I found one.

'His left leg and right shoulder are dislocated. Perfect…'

I snarled as he leapt in the air. I ran forward and jumped as I latched onto his leg, letting go as I heard a loud snap. Whimpers and snarls were heard as I ran towards my target again. He looked directly in my eye then glared. I stopped in my tracks. He looked familiar, his black coat with white streaks. My eyes widen and ran towards the target and tackled him. The target squirmed underneath me but stopped as I licked his face. His eyes widen and started to squirm even more.

I then transformed back into my original form and continued to hug the black wolf. I was crying and whimpering. Memories coming back to me. He continued to struggle to get away from me.

"Kishi! It's me Lune! Your childhood friend!" I yelled at the black wolf who stopped struggling to get away from me. His eyes once again widen. Then _I_ was pounced on, he started to lick me. I giggled as I saw his tail wagging furiously.

"Okay, Okay! Stop licking me! I missed you too!" I giggled and yelled at the same time. He transformed leaving a male who had bright blue eyes staring down at me.

"Luna, oh how I missed you! I was worried you died in the battle at the castle!" He continued hugging tightly against his chest. I hugged him back, smiling to myself. All of a sudden we heard a growl. Kishi and I turned our heads to see an angry inuyoukai standing there. I gulped as Lord Sesshomaru-sama walked over here.

"Get. Off. Of. Her." He said with a voice filled with anger. Kishi got up pushing me behind me and growling.

"Who are you might I ask." He replied with a snarl.

Lord Sesshomaru-sama glared at this comment.

"That is for me to know and for you to not find out." He snarled back at the black wolf.

"How dare-!" before Kishi could say anything else I jump in between them.

"Kishi, I would like you to meet the person who saved my life." I said to my childhood friend.

His eyes widen and he looked at Lord Sesshomaru-sama with regret.

"I am deeply sorry for the way I treated you. Please forgive me for Luna is my life, and without her in it. I would be dead by now." He replied looking directly into Lord Sesshomaru's eyes. He just nodded and relaxed knowing who he was. Kishi then turned towards me and smiled.

"Now, now that that's situated. How is my Luna?" He replied smiling. I chuckled and punched him in the shoulder hard, making him flinch but still have a smile plastered on his face.

"Still as tough as ever, Kishi. Enough about me! What happened to you all these years?!" I questioned him loudly. He looked down as he thought about my question.

"Actually, as funny as you might think it is. I was looking for you all these years." He said with a bright blush. I feel tears coming up as I hug the life out of him.

"I really missed you Kishi! My mom and dad are gone the only survivors are me, Crystal, Kanji, Maximum, and Swift! I didn't even get to say sorry to them! I'm so scared Kishi!" I cried in his arms as my emotions came pouring out of me. He tightened his hold as he held me close to his chest.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

I watched as she cried into the man's arms. Feeling anger wash over me as he tightened his hold around her waist. I glared at the scene.

'He's holding on to MY mate!' I yelled at myself in my head. Realization came to me soon after.

'My? Mate? She was none of those things. So why? Why was he thinking about that?' He questioned himself feeling quite confused of what he just said.

Finally after hours of watching the scene he was getting angry with they turned and saw him them.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru-sama! I am so sorry for the scene you just saw there, my grief kicked me in the butt really hard. It and well took over." She said to me while lowering her head in grief of letting me see her weakness.

"This Sesshomaru does not care of showing your weaknesses." I replied slightly agitated. I turned around and started to walk back to the camp. I leaned against the tree and waited until the two figures came out of the woods before closing my eyes. The air was peaceful and silent. The temperature is a nice temperature for rain. I opened my eyes and looked towards the princess. Feelings of jealously and anger washed over me as I saw he snuggled against the male wolf. I was once again shocked over my actions.

'Am I in love with the She-wolf?


End file.
